mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Duna
Duna is Hungarian public television network owned by Médiaszolgáltatás Támogató és Vagyonkezelő Alap. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, game-shows, movies, series and sports programmings. History Duna went on the air in December 1992 as the first Hungarian TV station to broadcast over satellite. Its mission is to create and broadcast programming for and news about Hungarian minority communities beyond Hungary's borders in order to help maintain their national/ethnic identity. A few years later, Duna became the first Hungarian station to broadcast 24 hours a day. In 2004, Duna began to broadcast in North America, South America and Australia. In 2006, Duna started its second channel (Duna II Autonómia, now Duna World). Duna had been originally funded from a television licence fee imposed on owners of television sets. However, in July 2002, the government abolished the fee and began to partially fund the broadcaster through direct payments, with additional funding coming from advertising and commercial activities. In 2010, after Magyar Televízió withdrew from the Eurovision Song Contest that year due to financial reasons, Duna attempted to move from an approved participant to an active member of the European Broadcasting Union in order to continue Hungary's participation in the event. While a decision ultimately was not made in time for Duna to participate, Duna did air the 2010 contest. Magyar Televízió returned for the 2011 contest. In 2011, most of the assets and employees of Duna were made a part of the newly created Médiaszolgáltatás Támogató és Vagyonkezelő Alap, a government organization controlled by the Media Council of Hungary. Magyar Televízió and Magyar Rádió were also made a part of MTVA, unifying all three public service broadcasters in Hungary for the first time. Additionally, the Hungarian news agency Magyar Távirati Iroda was merged into the MTVA and has since been responsible for the production of all news content aired on the three broadcasting organizations. Duna's membership in the European Broadcasting Union was elevated from approved participant to active status in 2014 following the establishment of an agreement between the EBU, Hungarian public service broadcasters, and MTVA that enabled the EBU to treat Duna, Magyar Televízió, and Magyar Rádió as a single unit for membership purposes. As part of its overhaul revamp for all of its MTVA channels in 2015, Duna began broadcasting all of its entertainment and current affairs content from M1, starting with the Eurovision Song Contest, but they retain its original structure as they continue to serve the Hungarian minorities. Another consequence of the 2015 MTVA revamp of public media services in Hungary saw Duna TV merged with Magyar Televízió, Magyar Rádió, and Magyar Távirati Iroda to create a single organization called Duna Media Service (Hungarian: Duna Médiaszolgáltató). This nonprofit organization is the legal successor to each of the four formerly separate entities managed by the MTVA. Programmings News * Híradó * Időjárás * Kékfény * Öt kontinens, egz nemzet * Térkép Entertainment * Család-barát * Gasztroangyal * Hazajáró * Ízőrzők * Nyeremény-percek * Rúzs és selyem * Szerencse híradó * Szeretettel, Hollywoodból * A Dal * Eurovision Song Contest * Fábry * Magyarország, szeretlek! * Honfoglaló * Önök kérték! * Ridikül * Szerencse szombat * Bábel * Balatoni nyár * Cafe Budapest - Fesztiválhíradó * Fölszállott a páva! * Itthon vagy! * Játék határok nelkül * Magyarország Szépe * On the Spot * Szálka * Virtoózok Series * Munkaügyek * Fapad * Kossuthkifli * Egynyári kaland * Ketten Párizs ellen * Csak színház és más semmi * Mindenből egy van Culture * A Nagyok * Kult+ * Magyar Krónika * MüpArt Classic International magazines * Roma Magazin * P'amande * Srpski Ekran * Domovina * Unser Bildschirm * Ecranul nostru '' * ''Hrvatska kronika * Slovenski utrinki * Rondó * Kvartett Religious * Isten kezében * Rome Reports - Vatikáni híradó * "Így szól az Úr!" * A sokszínű vallás * Kereszt-Tények * Katolikus krónika * Az utódok reménysége * Református magazin * Új nemzedék * Baptista ifjúsági műsor * Unitárius ifjúsági műsor * Református ifjúsági műsor * Evangélikus magazin * Önkéntesek Logos Duna Televizio (1992-2000).png|First logo (1992-2000) Duna Televizio (2000-2005).png|Second logo (2000-2005) Duna (2005-2012).png|Third logo (2005-2012) Duna HD (2008-2015).png|HD logo (2008-2012) Duna (2012-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2012-present) Duna HD (2012-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2012-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Hungary Category:MTVA Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Primary television channels